Silencio
by LittleCoffeeMug
Summary: Silencio, eso era lo único que Levi recibía el día de su aniversario.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen.**

 **Este fanfic participa en el concurso Halloween de la página de facebook Lo que Callamos los Fanfickers.**

Y los copos de nieve caían cerca de él, su nariz estaba roja y sus manos congeladas a pesar de tener los guantes puestos. Estornudó suavemente y siguió con su camino hasta su casa, donde abrió la puerta y entró sin esperar nada, sin tener a alguien esperándolo… tal vez.

Dejó las bolsas de mandado en la mesa de la cocina y cerró luego la puerta con cerrojo. Caminó directamente a la sala, donde se quitó el ahora mojado abrigo color marrón, juntos con sus botas, las cuales reemplazó por unas pantuflas para andar en casa. Se quitó el gorro y ahora sí, de regreso a la cocina, sacó las cosas que había comprado para poder preparar la comida.

Comenzó picando la cebolla, el tomate y después la carne, pronto su hamburguesa descansaba sobre un plato en una mesa con dos velas encendidas, las que se movían con la más mínima ráfaga de viento.

Sabía que algo faltaba, así que se preparó a vestirse apropiadamente para la cita que tenía, por la cual había salido en un día de nieve y había preparado una comida que sabía que a su pareja no le gustaba, pero aun así se la comía solo por no hacerlo sentir mal, porque así era Eren, nunca le decía las cosas que no le gustaban por no ser grosero o simplemente hacerlo sentir mal, sin embargo él, el gran y frío Levi, era todo lo contrario, porque le decía las cosas así de frías y secas.

Pero así era él y no quería cambiarlo, de hecho, una sola vez lo quiso intentar y no funcionó.

 _―Te amo ―Le había dicho Eren._

 _―Te… te… am.. ―Y lo que llegó a Eren fue una mano a su mejilla._

Suspiró al recordar aquel momento, en el cual le habría podido decir aquello y sin embargo no se dio. Aunque ahora se lo decía a cada momento, no era lo mismo.

Tomó las llaves del sótano y bajó lentamente, no tenía mucha prisa, no le importaba mucho que la comida se enfriara, para nada, solamente quería verle, ya que ese día era su aniversario y obviamente quería pasarlo junto a él.

Antes de llegar al último escalón, su celular comenzó a sonar.

 _― ¿Qué? ―_ Respondió al momento de atender la llamada.

 _―No seas tan frío ―_ Escuchó una risa del otro lado ― _Solo llamaba para felicitarlos, a ti y a Eren por su aniversario, de parte mío y de Mikasa._

 _―Hmm ―_ Colgó la llamada a Armin sin siquiera decir nada.

Realmente no le gustaba estar en contacto con la familia de Eren.

Retomó el camino hacia abajo y al tocar el suelo, no esperó ni un segundo en hablar.

―Realmente obedeces y no te vas de mi lado ―Observó su cabello y después sus labios ― ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me dijiste _te amo_? ¡Ahora solo yo lo digo, bastardo!

Golpeó la pierna de Eren con su pie y pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía, pero no se disculpó.

―Bien, eso no es a lo que vengo, es nuestro aniversario ¿Lo sabías? ―No obtuvo respuesta― Supongo que sí.

Junto con Eren, fue subiendo hasta llegar al comedor, donde las velas quietas, ahora iban consumiendo la cera más allá de la mitad. Lo sentó en un extremo de la no tan grande mesa y él en el otro. Le veía desde ahí, como sus ojos se centraban en un punto no especificado y sus blancas manos no tomaban la comida, pero no le importó.

Nunca fue alguien de hablar mucho, sin embargo, el silencio de eren le hacía querer hablar hasta el cansancio.

― ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¡Es nuestro aniversario! ―Silencio.

Más y más silencio, tan profundo que solamente la respiración era escuchada.

―Te amo, mi amor ―Silencio.

Suspiró al no obtener respuesta y bajó su vista hasta la mesa, donde terminó de comer él en silencio, solamente él, porque Eren no tocaba su comida y era por eso que estaba tan delgado, tan pálido.

Siguió con su vista los cubiertos y después se quedó mirando la luz de las velas por unos instantes antes de seguir con la mirada hasta llegar a sus labios. Se levantó un poco de la silla y se hizo para adelante hasta alcanzar su rostro y darle un suave beso que no fue correspondido. Se regresó a su lugar y bajó la mirada hasta su pecho, deteniéndola en ese agujero que él mismo creó hace unos cuantos meses y que a Eren no le gustaba para nada. No le gustaba a tal punto de no comer, no hablar, no reír, no decir nada, no moverse y tampoco contarle a nadie sobre ello, por lo que ni Mikasa, Jean, Armin o a Sasha sabían sobre aquello.

Nadie lo sabía y no lo sabrían jamás.

― ¿Sigues enojado conmigo? ―Silencio.

Profundo y oscuro silencio.

―Supongo que no fue buena idea el enterrarte ese cuchillo ―Silencio― Te amo, mi amor.

Y de nuevo, el silencio llenó la habitación.


End file.
